The heir to the fortune
by Belllleee
Summary: After Rory and Logans break up through Honor. What happens when he finds out a secret. When someone she used to know comes back into her life, how will it effect Logan when he is trying to win her back.
1. Chapter 1

This is set three weeks after Logan broke up with Rory through Honor. He still does everything he can to win her back but she ignores him unless they are out with their friends. The only thing they have in common is: Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters mentioned or Gilmore Girls.

Rory was sitting at their usual booth with her friends.

The waitress came over to Rory, "This was sent to you with this note from that gentleman." She was pointing to a good looking guy with black hair. Rory smiled as she read the note. _Your drink of choice, dinner tomorrow? – M. _Rory turned back to him and nodded. It has been three weeks since her and Logan broke up, he was still trying to win her back and she was trying to move on.

Logan then appeared. " Sorry i am late, Dad was being Dad" before anyone could respond someone patted Rory on the shoulder, she spun around and she saw the one and only Tristan Dugrey.

"Mare..." he breathed.

"Bible Boy: she stood up and embraced him while he twirled her around. Logan just wanted to punch him out for talking to her and now he is touching her.

"Want to introduce us to your lovely fella, love?" Finn asked laying on the charm, while he was receiving death stares from Logan.

"Okay well Tris this is Finn the drunk Aussie, Colin the tight ass, Steph my best friend who hardly eats, Rosemary another best friend and Logan" she motioned to everyone while saying their name.

"No synonyms for me Ace? If i remember correctly butt- face miscreant came up in a conversation."

Colin speaking up for the first time in the conversation, " What is with all the nicknames?"

"Well Tristan thought i was perfect who would never do anything wrong like the virgin Mary and because of the relationship to the Bible i call him Bible Boy."

The group continued to mingle and Logan was beyond angry at how they interacted. Suddenly Rory looked at the time, "I have got to go." She stood up.

"Friday night dinner?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, Oh my god why don't you come with? The grandparents haven't seen you in ages." Rory said. "Pretty please Tris, it is probably another attempt for them to set me up on a date. Please!"

"Okay, are Strobe and –" Tristan began to say. Rory shook her head, "I'll explain everything later, I promise." The rest of the group looked confused.

"I need to go home and get changed, pick me up in a half hour?" Rory asked him

"You don't need to change you look amazing." Tristan said which made Rory blush, but Logan wanted to punch him out even more.

"Tris, do you see what I am wearing?" Rory said in a patronizing tone.

"Yeaa" he responded

" Do you know where we are going?" she asked again.

"Oh good point, you should go and change."

"Thought so" she said with a smirk. "Shall we split?"

The group made their way to the exit and where immediately bombarded with paparazzi. Asking questions like "How long have you been the heir to the Hayden fortune? When will you take over the company? Who are these people? Ms Hayden, look here." It was very overwhelming for Rory, but luckily for her the boys jumped in and shielded her from the paps. Rory knew that she would have to explain to her friends so she said simply, "We will take my car and I'll tell you everything."

Rory jumped into the driver's seat and Tristan got into the passenger seat of her limited edition Bentley. Tristan held her hand which was on her thigh and Logan couldn't help but growl at this. Rory got out her phone and called her Hayden Grandparents.

"Grandma" Rory said as Francine answered.

"Hello Leigh dear, how are you?" Francine asked.

"Sorry Grandma to cut the pleasantries short but i have just been ambushed by the paparazzi. They found out!" she all but yelled into the phone.

"Oh Leigh how could that have happened?"

"I don't know grandma, but it is to early i still want to enjoy the rest of my college experience." Rory sighed.

"Well someone must of leaked it, did you tell anybody out from the office?" Francine asked.

"No grandma no one knew that i was a Hayden except Tris, and i know he didn't tell." Rory smiled as she caught Tristans eye, Logan looked like he was about to throw up.

"I know that sweetheart."

"Grandma i am on the way over with my friends they were with me when it happened and i think i should tell them the truth" Rory said with great defiance.

"Yes darling of course. I'll get your grandfather and we can discuss this and find the leak."

"Thanks grandma, do you think we can move Friday night dinner to your house?" Rory asked.

"Yes of course darling, do you want me to set up your room for tonight?" Francine inquired

"That would be nice, can we possibly have roast with mashed potatoes for dinner?"

"Of course anything for you, i love you Leigh."

"I love you too grandma." With that she hung up. She then called Richard and Emily, she got message bank. "Hi grandma and grandpa it's Rory I was wondering if we could have Friday night dinner at the Hayden's tonight, everyone found out and i don't want to go out. Thanks i love you both."

Rory's last call was to her mother. "Fruit of my lions how are you?"

Rory couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey mum I'm good, can you and dad come to the Hayden's instead of the Gilmores tonight?"

"What's up Rory"

"Mum the secret is out everyone knows."

"Of course hunny we will be there, anything I can help you with?"

"Actually mum can you please get me something to wear tonight that is Emily approved?"

"Why what are you wearing?"

"A singlet with a picture on it, Grandma will have a fit even though it is custom made." Rory smirked as she saw her grandmothers expression to her top.

"I will pay you $400 to wear that tonight. Please!" Lorelai said excitedly.

"Don't get your hopes up mum, no money in the world will get me to wear this. Do i have to remind you when grandma had you're car towed?." Rory took the silence on the other end as a no.

"Okay, okay you made your point, what colour shoes are you wearing?" Rory quickly looked down at her feet.

"The tan Loubs."

"Okay then I will get you a matching dress, by any chance are you with a witty, smart, young blonde that we both know?" Everyone except Rory and Tristan looked at Logan who was thinking of course it was about him." HE goes by the name DuGrey and has a thing for the Bible."

"Yes mum I think that I've meet him a couple of times before, he is actually with me know, as well as the others." Rory said.

"I'm on loud speaker again aren't I? Rory your father and I have rules, no talking when you are driving or typing because you get distracted by what you are doing and you end up not communicating with us."

"Hey Lorelai," Tristan called out while Rory rolled her eyes.

"Hey Bible Boy, sorry angel i got to go, Michel i being well you know, Michel and scaring people. Love you, bye." And then Lorelai hung up.

By this time they had reached the Hayden estate, what they didn't expect to find is the amount of paparazzi outside of the gates. "Tris hand me my sunnies" Rory demanded. She then put her sunglasses on and held her head high while she put in a code to open the doors, the security guards surrounded the car and tried to get people away from the car. She was relieved when the gate closed. She pulled up to the front of the house and handed her keys to the valet. The group of seven scrambled out of the car and headed inside.

A/N : What do you think? Should i continue? Read and Review if you want too – xoxo B


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been a bit busy. All of my stories sort of focus round Rory being a Hayden because I just love her having a relationship with them, I also love her and Finn together but this is a Rogan.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned

Rory rang the doorbell at the Hayden mansion and a maid answered, "Hey Rory, they are expecting you in the living room" the maid of two months informed Rory

"Thanks Mary, Tristan don't you dare Rory said as she walked deeper into the house, everyone except Tristan was staring around them because none of them have been in the Hayden's original estate in Hartford. They Hayden's have a house which is rather big and is bigger than the Huntzbergers where they throw parties but everyone knows that isn't where they live and their home is only for family.

"You know me well Mare" Tristan smirked and Logan seethed with jealousy that Tristan and Rory didn't notice but Steph grabbed her friends hand.

"Leigh" the voice of Francine Hayden called out. Straub and Francine called their granddaughter Leigh as to not confuse the two Loreali's

"Grandma" Rory ran to Francine like a two year old girl which surprised all of her friends from Yale because Hartford families are usually fake and not filled with so much love. Francine hugged Rory and Straub put an arm on his granddaughters shoulder. "I am sorry Leigh we haven't found the leak but it is to late now, we need to have a press conference and a lot of meeting are going to occur because of your security detail" Straub said

Rory groaned, "Grandpa not again, I will be fine I don't need men in black with me 24/7."

"Here dear take this, you look like you could use it." Straub handed her a shot of tequila which she quickly downed.

"Leigh, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" Francine asked

"Oh yes grandma, sorry I forgot. Grandma, Grandpa I would like you to meet Logan, Finn, Steph and Colin, I believe that you know their families. Guys these are my grandparents Straub and Francine Hayden.

"Are your friends joining us for dinner?" Francine asked

But before Rory could respond Logan stepped in, "If it isn't too much trouble, we would love to keep an eye on her.

"Of course, I understand. Leigh Emily invited the Chases over" Francine said already knowing her granddaughters reaction.

Rory didn't disappoint she sighed and rolled her eyes, "Ah God, lord help me. She has to learn that I don't want to be married off, she has to stop with the set ups.

Straub sensing his granddaughters' mood called out to Mary.

"Yes Mr Hayden?" Mary asked

"Please get us Baileys, ground coffee and two shot glasses please" Straub instructed as he watched the smile appear on Rory's lips as she came to hug her grandfather who pulled her onto the couch.

"Straub?" asked Francine but was interrupted by Mary coming back with the things that Straub requested and put them on the coffee table.

In silence Rory and Straub made their invention by pouring a bit of ground coffee and baileys on top. They clinked shot glasses and then drunk it.

"Mare, what is it?" Tristan asked

"Well E.T there is a story. Grandpa?" she asked and Straub nodded and started the story, "A month after Francine and I apologised for that disastrous dinner Rory came here after school once, she had the worst day all because of you Tristan. We were thinking that we wanted to do something that was unique to just us so we made a drink. We only make it when we are together and if one of us are sad or upset it is a comfort" Straub explained

"That is amazing" Francine commented, "Leigh dear there are a couple of hours until dinner why don't you go upstairs until everyone arrives and don't worry there are fresh clothes in your room, you know I can't resist" Francine flashed a smile to her eldest granddaughter .

Rory pretended to scold but went to kiss her grandmother on the cheek. Finn, Colin, Steph and Logan started for the stairs but Tristan cleared his throat and they stopped. Rory laughed, "That isn't the way to my room you know" she smirked and grabbed Tristan's hand and walked out of the living room, the others just followed the two. Logan was about to punch Tristan at the sight he saw, even while Rory was walking she had her head on Tristan's shoulder and he had his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him and they were whispering.

By the time they reached the library Finn, Colin, Logan and Steph were confused. "Reporter girl I know you love books but in this massive house do you have a room?" Colin asked.

Tristan just chuckled and Rory rolled her eyes as Tristan removed a book from the book shelf which caused the bookcase to open to reveal an elevator.

"Wow" Finn breathed

The elevator door opened and everyone shuffled in, there were five buttons in the elevator; Garage, Ground, 1st floor, 2nd floor and the third floor. Tristan pressed the third floor and Rory explained." The first floor is where my coffee bar and kitchen is it also has my hair and nail salon. The second floor is my wardrobe and shoes and accessories". Rory chuckled as she saw Stephanies eyes pop out of her head.

"The third floor is Rorys bedroom" Tristan finished and he got a scowl in response. Logan didn't even want to know why Tristan knew that. The elevator doors opened to reveal a Rory styled bedroom, it was modern and exactly her taste. "Ace did you do all of this?" Logan asked knowing that it wasn't something that Hartford people would show.

"No my grandmother Francine did it all" Rory said as she got out of the elevator. Finns eyes lit up when he saw that she had a bar in her bedroom he knelt before her, "Love marry me please" he begged.

"I am sorry my dear Finn, it isn't the case" she said being overly dramatic participating in the antics of the force known as Finn.

"Okay then my love I will just help myself to your alcohol" Finn said already pouring himself a scotch. Rory nodded and flopped onto her massive bed while Tristan walked into her walk in closet and came out holding his Chilton School uniform, "Why do you have a uniform at Rory's house?" Finn asked and Logan's eyes snapped up to Tristan.

"Well, you see-" he was cut off by Colin running out of Rory's walk in closet holding a very small Chilton skirt, "Care to explain reporter girl?" he asked

"Oh my god, love you have been holding out on us. Huntz did you know she wore things like that?" he asked. Logan just shook his head and wanted to know who saw his Ace like that and why Tristan DuGrey had clothes here.

"Well I'm gunna change" Tristan said interrupting his thoughts.

"Yeah me too E.T" Rory said as she followed him into her walk in closet. Looking for clues on Rorys life Finn, Colin, Logan and Steph start searching through her drawers and her room when a throat cleared behind them, they all spun around to see Rory wearing jeans and a tank top "You could have asked me about it you know" she smirked

"Ah Sorry" Steph said looking ashamed.

"That's okay, but I guess you have a lot of questions for me?" she raised an eyebrow and the four just nodded and Rory yelled out to Tristan, "Trissy get your fat ass in here right now, you are going to have to change before dinner and you know I really don't care about how you look"

Tristan walked out of her wardrobe carrying a long dress which he hang out on a rack and took Rorys hand to lead her to the couch which everyone else was immediately surrounding. Rory leant on the arm of a sofa and had her legs on Tristan's lap who had his feet on a coffee table and was massaging her feet. It was obvious to everyone else that the two were comfortable together.

"Okay I will go first, did you guys date?" Colin asked and Logan shot him a grateful smile.

"Yes for about a year and a half but after that it was more of a brother sister relationship then an actual romantic relationship" Tristan answered and Rory just nodded in agreement with him. Logan clenched his fists at his side and sighed

"Why didn't you tell us about you being a Hayden?" Logan asked taking it more personally then the others, she was in love with him and she didn't tell him what else was she hiding?

"Seriously?" Rory asked and everyone nodded, "I didn't want you guys to think of me differently because I have heaps of money. The Gilmores are rich, sure but being a Gilmore and a Hayden that is just different and I couldn't risk having word out, it isn't that i didn't trust you it is just that the less people that knew the better, okay?" she asked wondering if this answer was enough for them and it was.

"Do I get to see your wardrobe and come shopping with you?" asked Steph and Rory chuckled and nodded.

"When, where, who was your first time?" Finn asked and Rory looked as if she was about to slap him but smirked, "I was 15 it was my boyfriend of a year, his name was Dean and you three guys meet him, it was in my room at the Gilmores"

Finn, Colin, Steph and Logan just stared, they expected her to be a virgin a lot longer then that.

"Past lovers?" Colin asked

"Um I only remember who I slept with boyfriend-wise but I don't remember my one night stands and flings. I have slept with Dean, Jess, Tristan, Logan, Diego and then you've got the one night stands" she explained, not looking at Logan when she called his name.

"Diego?" Tristan asked raising an eyebrow.

"What?" she she shrugged, "I have a soft spot for tanned guys with accents but I am sorry Finn we are friends and I don't sleep with friends" she said putting a stop to his thoughts.

"Ohh love" Finn pouted

"Actually Finn, I was meaning to ask you, do you mind after if we go to Australia for a week or two so we can sort of escape the press? The last time I went it was with Trissy and I thought I could do backpacking" Rory laughed at the memory.

"I am sorry Ace, you backpacking?" he asked sceptically

"That's what I said" Tristan told him, "But we ended up staying in the city at Sydney which was all good, I must say I enjoyed the view" Tristan smirked.

"You are a perv Tristan" Rory playfully scolded him. The four where surprised because their Rory would usually blush and not participate in banter.

"Oh my god Mare, I came up with a good idea of how to get Emily off your back." Tristan said.

"Im listening..." Rory motioned for him to continue.

"Tell her we got back together, Emily, Francine and mum where planning our wedding and their lovely grandkids when we broke up, remember?" he asked as he took a quick look at Logan who was about to throw up in disgust. If Rory had to pretend to be someone's girlfriend why not Logan? He was after all trying to win her back after a stupid mistake and he was the one that was dating her the most recently.  
"I can't believe that I am going to say this, but Tristan you actually have had a bright idea for once" she said.

"You wound me and my ego" he said muckily hurt.

"Trust me Tris, if your ego got any bigger it won't fit into my castle" she bantered.

"Well enough with the flirting love" Finn said sneaking a look at Logan who was about to rip his head off, "I would love for you to visit my home country for a while" he said.

"Perfect, I'll get the jet ready and we leave tonight at 9:00 tonight so that it will be dark and I will hold my press conference in sunny Australia" she suggested and everyone agreed. Rory called her assistant to start packing her things for her trip and Tristan was packing clothes from inside her wardrobe, where he shared a bit of the space for when he was over.

"Trissy can you zip me up?" Rory asked from inside the closet.

Logan got up swiftly as he could because Tristan was getting coffee from downstairs and he walked into her closet where she was wearing a lace bra and boy shorts with a blue and yellow checker pattern that she was putting on.

Rory turned around and to say she was surprised would be an understatement as Logan was the one in front of her not Tristan but she put on a blank face and stepped loser to him so he could zip her up. When she was in front of him Rory turned around and put her hair to one side as he zipped her dress up while running his fingers on her soft skin leaving her hair standing on edge after he had touched it. "Thanks" she whispered as he finished.

"Ace you and I still have to talk" he told her.

"Logan what's done is done. Now if you will excuse me I have to be downstairs in thirty minutes and I still need to do my hair and make-up" she said as she walked past him.

Logan went back out and took Colins scotch right out of his hand and drank it, "I am guessing it didn't go to well with our love?" Finn asked and he took Logans look as a yes. "She will come around mate, talk to her before we leave to Australia and let her know that you are in love with her and you want her to have your kids" Finn exclaimed

"What!" Logan shouted which caused Rory to come out of her closet with a hand on her hip,"Boys, do I even want to know?" she scolded.

"Sorry Ace, we will be on our best behaviour for dinner tonight, we promise" Logan said as he placed a hand to his heart to show he was speaking the truth.

"Okay well when Steph comes up tell her to come and meet me in my bathroom" she instructed as she walked away.

"Finn don't ever do that again, okay?" Logan asked, Finn nodded in agreement.

Thirty minutes later Steph, Rory and Tristan emerged from Rorys closet. Rory looked absolutely breathtaking and Logan looked like he was about to faint. Tristan took Rorys arm and led her to the elevator and the rest followed, as they where close to the Ground floor Tristan spoke up, "Mare, it will be over soon, we have drinks and skip out ten minutes into the dinner because we are preparing for Australia, okay?" he asked and Rory nodded as she leaned into his embrace. Tristan tightened his grip around her waist and kissed her head. Rory sighed as the elevator doors opened.

When they reached the sitting room Rory immediately put on her society face which was void of any real emotion.

"Rory dear I would like to introduce you to the Chases and their son Jordan" Emily introduced.

"Hello, I am sorry where are my manners, this is my boyfriend Tristan Dugrey" Rory watched Emily noticeably go pale as Rory said boyfriend and then cover it up quickly, "and good friends of mine; Logan Huntzberger, Colin McRae, Finn Rothschild and Stephanie Vanderbilt." She introduced her friends.

"Hello Rory, I am so sorry about the mess with the press" Jordans dad Mark said.

"Well I will be addressing the public some time in this coming week" Rory said as she and her friends accepted a drink from Straub and Richard.

After ten minutes or so Chris and Loreali walked in with Gigi in Chris's arms, "Sorry we are late everyone" Chris apologised as he set Gigi down and she ran to Rory who gave her drink to Tristan and picked up her little sister and blowed raspberries on her neck. Gigi was giggling uncontrollably when she realised who was in the room, she sat up straight and fixed her clothes. "Hello I am Georgia Hayden, Gigi" she said very diplomatically with a wave of the hand which caused everyone to laugh.

"Chris, Loreali a drink?" Richard offered

"I will have a scotch neat please Richard" Chris replied and then he looked at Loreali

"Umm a club soda please dad" she replied and Rory as well as all of her grandparents were genuinely surprised. Usually Loreali tried to drink as much alcohol as she could on Friday, unless...

"Im sorry everyone, could you please excuse my mother and I?" Rory asked as she picked Gigi up off her lap and sat her down where Rory was sitting and took Lorealis hand and led her to the kitchen.

"You're pregnant!" Rory yelled once the doors where closed.

"How did you know?" the elder Loreali asked as she was hugging her daughter and jumped up and down.

"Agh please mum, it is Friday and you have had no alcohol, it is unheard of. Why didn't you tell me?" Rory asked

"Because we found out just before we got here, I had morning sickness and I thought I might be so your dad got me a test and well I am!" she said happily, "We wanted you to be the first ones we told but I guess I can go tell your grandparents now" she said and she was actually happy about it.

"Well I am going to Australia and Tristan is being my fake boyfriend because grandma is trying to set me up. Logan wants to talk to me, but other then that nothing is new" Rory said sarcastically as her and her mother walked out of the kitchen.

"Is everything allright girls?" Francine asked worriedly.

"Actually Francine, Chris and I have something to tell you, Im.. Im.. I-" she was interrupted by her stomach doing belly flops, she immediately looked at Rory who grabbed her mothers hand and led her to the bathroom and Chris was running behind them, leaving four very worried and confused parents behind.

Chris was rubbing his wifes back soothingly as Rory left them alone for a minute to grab her mum some water, "Rory dear is she okay?" Emily asked

"Sure grandma, she just needs water" Rory said as she ran over to the drink cart and poured a glass of water for her mother.

"Mare, tell her congratulations" Tristan said and I smiled back at him. Just as Rory was about to head back to the bathroom her mum and dad came back into the living room with their parents hot on their heels.

"Please tell us what is wrong Loreali" Richard begged.

"Well, you are expecting your next grandchild in nine months" Loreali said happily as Emily and Francine ran over to hug their her. The Chases looked out of place but they offered their congratulations, no one noticed Mary walk in.

"Mrs Hayden, dinner is ready" she said

"Thank you Mary. Right this way everyone" Francine instructed as she ushered everyone into the dining room.

Five minutes into the meal Tristan cleared his throat, "I am sorry Straub, Francine but we all must be going as we are going to Australia for two weeks. Arrangements have already been made for Rory here to make her press conference in the Hilton in Sydney where we are staying. But we really must get packing so we aren't late." He apologised.

"Of course, of course. Go, have fun and I will have a speech written for you and it will be ready for you by the time you land dear" Straub said as he got up and kissed Rory on the cheek.

"Thanks Grandpa. Goodnight" she said to the Chases as she went around and hugged and kissed all of her family as well as her mother's currently flat belly.

As soon as they got out of the house she grabbed her car keys off the valet who they told to bring the car out for them and got into her car as they brought Tristan's bag into the boot, this time Steph got into the passenger seat.

Rory dropped off Steph and Colin first and then dropped off Finn because they lived close together and then dropped off Logan. Rory and Tristan then went to her apartment to change clothes and pick up her bags. It was so hard to drop of her friends because of the paparazzi following her.

As they got into the limo to go pick Logan up Tristan turned to Rory, "Mare he loves you, give him another chance" he reasoned.

Rory just sighed and closed her eyes, "He has been trying to make it up to me so maybe he is serious this time" she said as she closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest, today had been an exhausting day.

As soon as Logan stepped into Rory's limo the first thing he noticed was that she was asleep resting on Tristan's shoulder. Logan sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "She is going to forgive you, you know" Tristan informed him as he startled the other young blonde.

"I hope so" Logan mumbled.

"But don't fuck it up or I will beat you up, no one hurts my Mary, got it?" Tristan asked threateningly and got a simple nod from Logan, by then they had reached Finns apartment.

Rory woke up when they reached the airport and she was startled for a second until she heard a voice, "Morning Mare, come on get up. You can sleep on the plane, its a long flight" he informed her". Rory nodded as she raised her head and saw the plane, As the car came to a stop Finn, Colin, Steph and Tristan got their bags and boarded the plane. Logan was about to get out of the car when Rory stopped him, "We need to talk" she said softly and he nodded. Rory shifted herself to be next to him

"Logan, I love you. I really do but we need to have communication if this relationship is going to work from now on" she proposed and he quickly took it. All of a sudden his lips crashed onto her and she was pressed against the back of the limo. She heard Logan protest when she pulled away but she grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the plan. Onto their future.

The End

Very short story but Yeahh


End file.
